


Rooftop Picnic

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [34]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,039
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7492269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>johnn: DID YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE ALLOWED ON THE ROOF</p><p>laf: WHAT</p><p>laf: ALL THE ROOFTOP PICNICS WE COULDVE HAD</p><p>laf: STOLEN</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rooftop Picnic

**johnn:** fuCK KNITTING I HATE IT  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**johnn** : HERCULES IS TRYING TO TEACH ME AND IM NOT GETTING IT I HATE THIS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we could try sewing  
  
**johnn** : WITH EVEN SHARPER NEEDLES??  
  
**johnn** : HARD PASS  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk I think you might like it  
  
**johnn** : I DON'T THINK SO  
  
**more like HUNKules** : TRY IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FOR ME  
  
**johnn** : FUCK YOU  
  
**more like HUNKules** : PLZ  
  
**john:** DEEP SIGH  
  
**johnn** : FI N E  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : UPDATE: HEMMING IS FUN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I hate hemming like I'm terrified rn  
  
**little lion** : which one did you teach me how to do  
  
**more like HUNKules** : running stitch  
  
**little lion** : is that the one that like bunches up  
  
**more like HUNKules** : gathering stitch yes  
  
**little lion** : haha I know sewing terms  
  
**more like HUNKules** : not really  
  
**little lion** : leT ME HAVE THIS VICTORY HERCULES  
  
**more like HUNKules** : ITS A BITTER VICTORY  
  
**little lion** : IM A BITTER MAN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : BYE  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : where are you all???  
  
**little lion** : IN THE BATHROOM  
  
**little lion** : WAITING FOR YOU TO GET HOME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why  
  
**little lion** : THERE'S A SPIDER ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER AND IM AFRAID  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh my god  
  
**little lion** : HERCULES PLZ  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I killed it  
  
**little lion** : don't liE TO ME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I threw it outside  
  
**little lion** : WHY  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I DON'T LIKE KILLING THEM IT FEELS RUDE  
  
**little lion** : THEY NEED TO ROT IN HELL AND YOU'RE SPARING THEM  
  
**laf** : THIS IS WHAT MADE GOD CLOSE THE GATES OF HEAVEN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : idk spiders haven't done anything to me like what's the problem  
  
**little lion** : I  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE NO WORDS  
  
**johnn** : that's a first  
  
**little lion** : LISTNENEN HERE  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : picture it  
  
**laf** : sicily 1922  
  
**little lion** : no  
  
**laf** : I can try  
  
**little lion** : anyway picture it  
  
**little lion** : us  
  
**little lion** : on a road trip  
  
**laf** : okay  
  
**little lion** : to an undecided location  
  
**laf** : you just want to go on the road trip don't you  
  
**little lion** : we've never beEN ON ONE SO LIKE  
  
**little lion** : WHY NOT NOW  
  
**laf** : we were just at hercules' parents' house like a week and a half ago  
  
**little lion** : we don't have to go NOW NOW  
  
**little lion** : JUST LIKE SOME DAY  
  
**little lion** : I WANT TO GO EVERYWHERE WITH YOU GUYS ILYSM  
  
**laf** : I LOVE YOU TOO OH MY GOD ALEX  
  
**little lion** : IM AN EMOTIONAL PERSON  
  
**laf** : AND I LOVE YOU FOR IT  
  
**little lion** : ILY2  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : do you ever just like,,,,worry about alex  
  
**laf** : all the time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : literally  
  
**little lion** : yeah  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : DID YOU KNOW THAT WE'RE ALLOWED ON THE ROOF  
  
**laf** : WHAT  
  
**laf** : ALL THE ROOFTOP PICNICS WE COULDVE HAD  
  
**laf** : STOLEN  
  
**johnn** : LIKE I WAS JUST TALKING TO THE LANDLORD AND SHE WAS LIKE "YEAH I WAS SURPRISED THAT YOU GUYS DON'T GO UP TO THE ROOF MORE" AND I WAS LIKE "I THOUGHT THE ROOF WAS OFF LIMITS" AND SHE WAS LIKE ????NO???? LIKE G U Y S  
  
**laf** : HERCULES ARE YOU HOME YET  
  
**more like HUNKules** : NO  
  
**laf** : OKAY WHEN YOU GET HOME DONT COME IN JUST TELL ME BC YOU'RE TAKING ME PICNIC FOOD SHOPPING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : OKAY???  
  
**laf** : OH MY GOD WE NEED TO BUY CANDLES IT'S GONNA BE SO ROMANTIC IM GONNA DIE  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE TO GET READY  
  
**little lion** : DOES ANYONE WANNA GET IN THE BATH WITH ME  
  
**johnn** : ME  
  
**laf** : ME  
  
**laf** : DAMMIT  
  
**johnn** : Y E S  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : he's sittin in between my legs I'm cryin  
  
**laf** : yoU TWO ARE BOTH SO SMALL WHY TF  
  
**johnn** : someone's jealous  
  
**laf** : INCREDIBLY  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : IM HERE  
  
**laf** : COMIN  
  
**laf** : WE'RE GONNA BE SO FUCKIN CUTE IM SO EXCITED  
  
**little lion** : SAME  
  
**johnn** : SAME  
  
**laf** : YOU TWO ARE ALREADY BEING CUTE YOU DON'T GET TO COMMENT  
  
**johnn** : RUDE  
  
**little lion** : I CANNOT BELI E V E  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we're back  
  
**laf** : WE BOUGHT THINGS  
  
**little lion** : LIKE WHAT  
  
**laf** : LIKE GRAPES AND SHIT  
  
**little lion** : WHAT COLOR ARE THE GRAPES  
  
**laf** : RED  
  
**little lion** : YOU LOVE ME  
  
**laf** : I WONT EVER STOP  
  
**johnn** : awwwwww  
  
**laf** : end it  
  
**johnn** : :^((((  
  
**laf** : <3  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : !!!LETS GO TO THE ROOF!!!  
  
**johnn** : you should wear your flower crown that you have and NEVER WEAR  
  
**laf** : I can't  
  
**johnn** : why  
  
**laf** : I value your life and it will be cut short if I wear it  
  
**johnn** : yeah true I will die  
  
**little lion** : !!!VAMONOS MIS AMORES!!!  
  
**johnn** : VINIENDO  
  
**laf** : I see how it is  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : so many stairs  
  
**laf** : it's not that many  
  
**little lion** : I HAVE LITTLE LEGS  
  
**laf** : YOU SKIP STAIRS ANYWAY  
  
**little lion** : IM GONNA DIE  
  
**laf** : COME ONNNNNN  
  
**little lion** : NOT ALL OF US CAN RUN UP STAIRS PAST THEIR SMOL BOYFRIEND TO GET TO THE CUTE ROOFTOP PICNIC THAT THEIR OTHER BOYFRIEND IS AT  
  
**laf** : but two of us can  
  
**little lion** : IVE NOTICED  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : IM HERE IM HERE IM HERE  
  
**little lion** : okay fuckign I expected you to be like not doing the hsm2 grape thing but here you are and here I am  
  
**little lion** : YOURE WASTING THEM  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : did that just happen  
  
**laf** : like I'm afraid to speak bc I don't believe that that just happened  
  
**johnn** : it happened  
  
**laf** : I'm never gonna be able to come up here again  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'm laughing  
  
**little lion** : do you think people saw us  
  
**laf** : FUCK  
  
**laf** : PROBABLY  
  
**johnn** : my question is do you think people heard us  
  
**laf** : IM GOING HOME GOODBYE GOODNIGHT  
  
**johnn** : wow you have sex on a roof once and suddenly your signif just fuckin dashes  
  
**little lion** : honestly  
  
**more like HUNKules** : so disrespectful  
  
**johnn** : it wasn't even sEx seX it was like,,handjobs  
  
**laf** : SHUT UP  
  
**little lion** : wrong there were blowjobs  
  
**laf** : ALEXNADENR  
  
**johnn** : like two  
  
**little lion** : you're welcome  
  
**laf** : I M  C A L L I N G  T H E  C O P S  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**laf** : HAVE FUN IN JAIL FUQERS  
  
**little lion** : been there done that  
  
**laf** : FRICK YA  
  
**little lion** : yoU LOVE ME  
  
**laf** : uGH I DO  
  
**laf** : HOW INCONVIENENT  
  
**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**laf** : <3 <3 <3

**Author's Note:**

> !!!day six!!!
> 
> THIS IS SHORT SOZ SOZ SOZ


End file.
